Malfoy Moments
by Maddyson Ruby
Summary: Moments in the life of Draco Malfoy. Draco/OC. Random one-shots of our favourite Slytherin.


**Malfoy Moments by Maddyson Ruby**

**Pairing: Draco/OC**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this. All characters you recognise belong to JK Rowling.**

**These are going to be one-shots with themes from a random word generator I used. For length, they could be anywhere from five hundred to two thousand or more words. The themes will also vary quite a bit to, I should imagine.**

**1 – Marriage**

Draco stood still outside his father's study, awaiting permission to be called in. He'd received an owl from his father not an hour before stating an 'urgent' matter required his attention and he was to arrive at the Manor at his 'earliest convenience'. Draco had come as soon as he was able. His father never owled him for trivial things, that was more his mother's forte.

The great wooden door swung open revealing a tired looking Lucius Malfoy, his blond hair pulled away from his face as he looked at his son, "Come in, Draco."

The two Malfoy's sat across from each other in front of the large black granite desk that was once belonged to the late Abraxas Malfoy. The two men were locked in a silent stare down, grey eyes meeting grey eyes as the purebloods sat majestically, each waiting for the other to submit and look away. Lucius looked away first, clearing his throat as he rearranged the parchment on his desk.

"Zippy!" Lucius called into the silence of the room and moments later a pop was heard as a house elf dressed in no more than a tea towel appeared in the study room.

"Master is calling for Zippy?" the elf squeaked out, its eyes wide.

"Yes, get some of the Brimstone Whisky from the cellar," Lucius told the elf, despite the fact that his eyes stayed resting on Draco, "I believe this occasion demands something a little stronger than Firewhisky."

The elf stuttered out its agreement before disappearing and popping back within seconds with a silver ornamental tray in its spindly arms, the requested whisky balanced on top in a crystal bottle.

"You may go," Lucius drawled to the elf, the creature heaving a sigh of relief before apparating away.

The silence lasted a moment longer before Draco asked, "What is the urgent matter, father?"

Instead of answering, the elder Malfoy poured a healthy serving of the Brimstone Whisky into a tumbler and handed it to his son before leaning back in his regal chair. Draco mirrored his actions, watching his father's unusual behaviour carefully.

"I was recently contacted by the Megalos'," Lucius began, drawing Draco in. "They are interested in a marriage contract."

Draco's grey eyes went wide and he took a deep breath as he pondered his father's carefully articulated words, turning them over in his head. "Anything else?"

"She is quite a witch, Draco. She is a worthy woman to wed into the esteemed name of Malfoy," Lucius persuaded. Draco had to fight the urge to tell him that the family name wasn't overly esteemed anymore, now it was synonymous with 'dark arts' and 'pureblood', despite their efforts to atone and the numerous vaults of gold. Lucius said, "They wish for you to meet her, and, if you find nothing out of sorts with her, then they have high hopes, as do I, that you two will wed and bring honour to the name once more. They are large Greek pureblood family and are associated with prestige. What do you say?"

Draco considered it all before speaking, "I can only see one possible problem in this arrangement, father." When his father raised an eyebrow he spoke again, "I am currently under a marriage contract to wed the youngest Greengrass sister, am I not?"

"No, you are free from that disaster your mother organised," Lucius scoffed slightly. "Astoria ended the contract herself when she slept with that loathsome Flint boy and ended up with child."

"Right, then I see no problems with this current arrangement," Draco nodded seriously before smirking, "When do I meet the girl?"

Lucius smirked back at his son, "You are set to meet Althea Megalos tomorrow for tea. She'll be arriving here by Portkey at two."

"Excellent."

The next day a woman arrived at Malfoy Manor with a crack, alerting the household to her timely arrival. Narcissa Malfoy was the first to greet Althea with a kiss to her cheek and a smile on her elegant face. "It's a pleasure to have you here, Miss Megalos."

Althea smiled up at Narcissa with the posture of a girl raised with old standards, "The pleasure is all mine, Madam Malfoy."

"None of that, dear," chided Narcissa affectionately, "Call me Narcissa."

"If you insist," Althea replied with a slight nod, "Call me Althea."

"Mother? I do hope you aren't spreading lies about me," Draco called, striding into the foyer of the Manor suavely, kissing his mother's hand before looking to his future bride. She smiled at him and he took a moment to just look at her. He took in her dark green eyes and her flowing curtain of golden blonde hair, so different from his own white blond. His eyes were drawn downward to her elegant robes in a pale blue and the figure they hid from him.

"You must be Mr Malfoy?" she asked, presenting him with her tanned hand.

"Of course," he said, kissing her hand like the old English gentleman he was raised to be, "But please, call me Draco."

"Very well," she agreed, smiling happily. "It's nice to meet you, Draco."

He took her arm and led her to the garden, pulling out her chair before seating himself opposite. Zippy brought them tea and cake, taking a great deal of interest in the future Mrs Malfoy. Althea just smiled indulgently at the elf and thanked him for the tea. Draco caught himself staring more than once and when his betrothed noticed him; she did nothing but smile at him.

Draco found himself wondering why a woman that looked like a Grecian goddess would choose him for a life partner. Surely she had other prospects.

"Althea?" Draco found himself asking. "Why did you choose to meet with me?"

She looked startled at his sudden conversation topic but conceded and answered, "You intrigue me, Mr Malfoy."

"How so?" he asked, arching his eyebrows. He looked so aristocratic and something about his persona seemed to scream Lucius.

"You are more than just a pureblood heir, Draco. I refuse to spend my life married to a man so…" she paused considering, "two-dimensional. There is more to you than meets the eye. I want to find out what else there is that makes up Draco Lucius Malfoy." She smiled cheekily, "The fact that I find you to be attractive is just a bonus."

Draco chuckled, "Miss Megalos, I think I am going to enjoy being married to you."

The Malfoy heir's wedding was always going to be extravagant but the fact that he was marrying Althea, a foreign witch of high standing, meant that it had to be an even larger, more flamboyant affair. It was held in the garden of the Manor, the trees blossoming and white petals rained down on everything in sight. A seven tiered cake rested on a white and silver table with a banquet to feed two hundred. The altar was made of white wood with blossoms and fairies inside making the entire event feel magical.

The bride wore a tradition Grecian toga style dress, with a silver sash and ten foot train and she walked an aisle of white peacock feathers and petals to say her vows with Draco. There was no doubt that the wedding was everything the young couple hoped it would be, they were happy and from then on, they were man and wife. It turned out surprisingly well for an arranged marriage.

**These aren't done seriously. I don't care who reviews or who doesn't. It's just a little project of mine. I'm aiming for a hundred one-shots for Draco and Althea. Just enjoy. I'm thinking of these as a writing exercise of sorts. **


End file.
